


Traveling back

by RandomWeirdCat



Category: Naruto
Genre: BAMF Uzumaki Naruto, F/M, Hokage Uzumaki Naruto, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Naruto has all his Jutsu, Naruto knows everything, Smart Uzumaki Naruto, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, Sorry Not Sorry, Time Travel, Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2019-07-18 02:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16108763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomWeirdCat/pseuds/RandomWeirdCat
Summary: Naruto goes back in time, back to when he first joined into Team-7 and he’s confused at first until he sees the Hokage Faces.





	1. Prologue

Naruto grins at his wife, Hinata Uzumaki. She was beautiful, next to her were their children, Boruto and Himawari. They grinned back at him. He was becoming the Hokage. His friends watched and cheered him, his dream was finally becoming real.

 

He walks towards the railing and waves, Kids cheered for him and smiled. The sun shined brightly on this day. After everything, it was amazing. Naruto glances back at Hinata, wishing to kiss her until the sun went. 

 

The sun suddenly was dark and blood red. The sky turns black and Naruto stops, a large shadow falls over him. He heard a scream, Hinata and Iruka scream for him. He turns around to see a scroll flying at him. He quickly catches it and felt it push him against the railing. 

 

He wheezess out, it cuts at his fingers and it flies open and wrapped around him until he couldn’t see anything. He falls back and it felt like he was falling forever. His back hit something soft and he struggled to get out of the thing wrapped around him. 

 

Naruto falls onto something hard and escapes the now soft thing holding him. He notices it was a blanket wrapped around him. He looks around with confusion, he was in a small room...It looked familiar, like...It was his old apartment.

 

What was he doing here and how? 

 

Naruto got up and noticed that he was definitely shorter than normal, he rushes to the window and looks around. Everything looked old and the same as before so what- 

 

He finally looks at the Hokage faces, Hashirama Senju, Tobirama Senju, Hiruzen Sarutobi, And his father, Minato Namikaze. No other faces were in the stone. Naruto stumbles back and felt his chest get heavy. 

 

“I-I’m back here? No! This is a trick! A genjutsu and I’m about to wake up!” Naruto tries to release himself. It didn’t work so he raises his hand and closes his eyes tightly, he slaps himself and winces. Naruto rubs his cheek and looks around, nothing changed.

 

He wasn’t in a Genjutsu after all but he wasn’t counting it out just yet. He gets on the bed and crosses his legs, he closes his eyes and opens them again, he was standing in front of Kurama, who had his paws crossed but no seal.

 

” _Your thirteen again. And I can’t detect us under any type of Jutsu.”_ The nine-Tails says, Naruto groans. He rubs a hand through his hair.

 

”Now what?” Naruto questions, Kurama hums and swishes his tail back and forth.

 

” _That is up to you, Kit.”_ Kurama watches as Naruto paces back and forth, much like his tail.

 

”Do you...Do you think we can change things?” Naruto asked, he frowns and memories of all the deaths, the War, The Akatsuki, Jiraiya. The Nine-tails could feel the sorrow starting to fall over the man in his younger body.

 

With a small smile, “ _You could. But at what cost? What if saving someone, changed your future?”_ Naruto looks up, his bright smile back.

 

”Well who says that it won’t change my future for the better? I don’t care if my future gets messed up. If I can save my Family and friends from their fates, then yeah.” Naruto grins, he looks down at his feet with a long sigh. “This is crazy, I’m back in time and thirteen again! It must’ve been that scroll that attacked me...” 

 

Kuruma agrees, the scroll had markings on it that were drawn in black around the edges but he didn’t get a good look. Naruto suddenly freezes and jumps.

 

” _Kit?”_ Naruto dug his hands into his hair.

 

”I don’t even know how far we are! What if we’re in the Chunin exams? What if we passed that already?! What if I’m about to leave with Jiraiya?!” Naruto yells and Kurama shakes his head, seems his old trait of yelling so much was already coming back, not that it ever left.

 

” _Go and see then!”_ Kyuubi yells back and Naruto stops, he rubs his head again and looks around embarrassed.

 

”Sorry Kurama! I’ll talk to you Later, see ya Fox!” Naruto closes his eyes and opens them again, he jumps up and gets dressed, he brushes his teeth. The empty house made him anxious and made him miss his family.

 

After finishing the rest, he looks at his goggles but sees his headband. He grabs it and runs out the door and through the streets, it was weird to see all the glares and hear the whispers again. He didn’t think much of them and kept going, the people aren’t gonna get to him and mess with him like they used too.

 

Naruto was going straight to the Academy, he needs to see if he saw anyone he knew or if he could find someone to help him.

 

Naruto rushes as fast he could to the academy. He looks inside, he sees his classmates. Everyone looked bored and the girls surrounded Sasuke, Naruto smiles at everything. He was about to get into his team like everyone else, he was at the beginning of Team 7.

 

He glances down at his outfit, he missed this old outfit. He could feel somebody sneaking up behind him. He quickly grabs their arm and throws them down, he added chakra into his fingers to add some power to the throw.

 

Naruto looks down at the person he threw. Oh shit. Iruka. His old sensei was staring up at him with surprise. “N-Naruto?”

 

The blonde quickly jumps down and helps Iruka up, “S-Sorry! You spooked me!.” Naruto says, he’s gotta keep the future to himself for now and act the part of his old self.

 

Iruka nods, “It’s okay. Come on, your gonna be late.” Naruto smiles, he touches the headband on his head, he met Konohamaru yesterday than. He’s fix everything, first the small things, than the huge ones like saving Haku and Zabuza later...And maybe getting one of those bells from Kakashi Sensei.


	2. Team 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nature figures out some plans and meets Kakashi... Again.

Naruto kept a smile on his face as the teams were called, he waved to his friends as they left and smiled at Hinata as she left and glanced at him.

 

She rushes out with red cheeks. He had a small blush of his own. After all the teams were called, it was only him, Sakura, and Sasuke. He stared at the roof for so long, his eyes were closed as he leaned again the wall. 

 

If he stops Sasuke from getting the curse Mark...He needed to deal with Orochimaru for sure, and Pervy Sage was still alive right now m. A smile spreads across his face.

 

He had to get those Bells from Kakashi. That’s a goal he can knock out of the park but he’d need to set up some traps. It was very quiet, apart from Sakura tapping her foot.

 

Sakura and Sasuke were waiting for him to start screaming or start being the loudmouth he is.

 

Yet nothing happened, he only pulled his feet together and sat crisscross, Sakura was starting to get annoyed. In her mind she was screaming.

 

‘ _ **CHAAA**_ _**NARUTO**_ _**DO**_ _**SOMETHING**_ _**ALREADY**_!’ Sakura crosses her arms and huffed.

 

“Naruto! What are you doing?” Sakura asked, Sasuke looks up and glances at Naruto, who peaks one eye open.

 

“I’m tryna think.” Naruto said, Sakura smirks a bit and puts her hands on her hips.

 

“That must be new.” Sakura says, she looks towards Sasuke, hoping to get a reaction. His face didn’t change and he kept his eyes on Naruto.

 

Naruto sighs, he closes his eye again and leans back. “It’s better than staring at Sasuke 24/7 like you.” After all the times Sakura punched and yelled at him, he was definitely taking a few jabs of his own. Sakura raises her fist and yells at him but Kakashi’s chakra was close.

 

A hand opens the door, and a head of sliver hair pokes out. “Yo.” Naruto jumps up, he didn’t do the eraser prank this time, he didn’t want Kakashi thinking they were all idiots like last time.

 

“Come on.” Kakashi turns around and walks out, Sasuke and Sakura follow, Naruto waits a few seconds before creating a clone.

 

“Go get everything ready!” The Clown nods and jumps out the window. Naruto runs after his team. They went up to the roof and Kakashi leaned against the railing.

 

Flashes of Kakashi stuck in the ground, killed by Pein and him as Hokage make Naruto tense up. He frowns and stares at the ground.

 

“Introduce yourselves.”

 

“You go first.” Naruto says, Kakashi glances at him and hums. His Sensei looks up towards the sky.

 

“Me? Alright, I’m Kakashi Hatake. Things I like and things I hate...I don’t feel like telling you that. My dreams for the future, I haven’t really thought about it. And my hobbies, I’ve got lots of hobbies.” Naruto snickers, same old Kakashi.

 

That reminds Naruto, he needs to stop by the Flower-shop. And now that he thought about it, Kakashi just told him more than his name, he showed he was laid back, he had secrets-

 

“Okay, your turn, you in the right, you first.” Naruto smiles, remembering what he said last time.

 

“I’m Naruto Uzumaki! I like Ramen, my friends, and training. But I hate paperwork and not being to protect my loved ones. My hobbies are training, hanging out with Iruka, and making new friends! And my dream is to help create Peace.” He may have changed it up a bit, he shivered when remembering the paperwork Tsunade and future Kakashi told him about.

 

Kakashi smiles behind his mask, he thought of Minato and Obito when he sees Naruto grin. “Alright, next.”

 

“I’m Sakura Haruno!-“ Naruto tunes her out, he knew she was gonna hate him and love Sasuke. He’d have to help her find her strength later, if she listened to him that was.

 

It was only when Sasuke mentioned Itachi, that he started to listen. “-And destroy a certain someone.” Naruto’s shoulders drop, how was he going to help a sick Uchiha who was a hundred times smarter than him?!

 

 

“Good, you’re each unique and you’ve got your own ideas. Tomorrow will be our first mission.” Kakashi crosses his arms and stared at Sasuke, Naruto rolled his eyes. The scarecrow.

 

“What’s the mission?” Sakura asked before Naruto could.

 

“Its a Survival exercise.” Kakashi said slowly, Naruto wondered if he could get that mask off or ask for him to show his face.

 

“I thought it was a real mission! We already did those in the academy!” Sakura complains, Naruto was already planning what he was going to do. He couldn’t go overboard and just rasengan Kakashi, he’d have to be smart...Or wing it.

 

“It’s not like those previous exercises.” Kakashi states, Naruto was gonna ask about the Sharingan after their mission with Tazuna.

 

“What’s it like?” Naruto questions, the stupid bell test kind of annoyed him because he knew the other two wouldn’t want to help.

 

Kakashi did that creepy laugh and Naruto seen Sakura shiver. “What’s so Funny?” Naruto was tempted to see if he could Spy on Kakashi and see what he always does before coming to their meetings.

 

“You won’t like the answer... Out of the 27 graduates who just came here, only nine will actually be accepted and genin, the others will be weeded out and sent back to the academy. In other words, this is a make it or break it pass fail test and the chance you’ll fail is at least 66%.”

 

After his rant, Sakura deadpans, Sasuke didn’t change but his hands did clench, and Naruto started to laugh. Kakashi tilts his head at the boy. “What are you laughing at?! This is serious, Naruto!” Sakura yelled.

 

Naruto gave a thumbs up, “We’ll pass! We still got the other 34% chance after all!” Kakashi smirks behind his mask.

 

“Bring your ninja gear and be at the training spot at 5 am. That’s it’s, your dismissed...Oh and you better miss breakfast, or else you’ll puke.” Naruto snorts, 5? More like 7 or 8 and he was gonna eat a full breakfast.

 

Naruto gets up and rushes to Kakashi, he stands next to him and jumps on the railing. “See ya tomorrow!” Naruto flips over and lands almost cat like. He takes off running and doesn’t look behind him.

 

Kakashi watches as he ran, ‘Strange kid’ Naruto took off running through the streets and to the training grounds. His clone was there waiting with all the gear and weapons.

 

Naruto fist bumps him and he disappears in a cloud of smoke. He cracks his knuckles and begins setting up the area. Four hours later, the sky was dark and he ha thrown off his jacket. He put a genjutsu over everything so it was hidden from plain sight.

 

He finally runs up a tree and stores more weapons up their, he seals them into a scroll and tucks it into the tree top. He slides down and sighs, his other clone came back with a bouquet of lilies.

 

The blonde haired future hokage grabs his stuff and walks to the graveyard. He looks at all the headstones. So many more we’re supposed to be added. Neji, Jiraiya, Asuma, Itachi, the third Hokage... Naruto laid the bouquet in front of the Memorial Stone.

 

He might not understand if this was all a Dream or a alternative reality again but he was going to make the most of it and hopes it doesn’t turn bad. He bows his head and turns around.

 

Naruto knew tonight was going to be a pain in the ass since he didn’t have Hinata next to him or Boruto or Himawari to wake him up anymore...

 

“ _No_ _but_ _you_ _are_ _stuck_ _with_ _me_ _now_ , _Kit_.” The deep voice makes him jump, he relaxed and laughs.

 

“Damn Kuruma, your gonna give me heart attack one of these days.” Naruto says, not minding he was talking out loud since nobody was near him.

 

“ _There’s_ the old man I know. _If_ _anything_ , _you’ll_ _get_ _a_ _heart_ _attack_ _from_ _overthinking_ _this_ _all_. _Don’t_ _waste_ _what_ _little_ _brain_ _cells_ _you_ _have_.” The nine tails says with a grin.

 

“You might be right- HEY! I’ve got lots of brain cells! Mean old Fox!” Naruto huffs, happy that he had someone to talk too. He finally got home and collapsed on his bed, he throws his shoes and takes off his head band.

 

“Shit, the one day I don’t got the kids is the day I gotta get up at 6 in the morning.”

 

“ _Stop complaining before I wake you up at 3, Kit.”_ They both share a laugh and Naruto closes his eyes and fades into darkness.


	3. Bells

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s time for the bell test! Will Naruto’s plan work or fail?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I think I forgot to say this! 
> 
> Kurama speaking is - Italic  
> Normal people thinking is - Bold and Italic
> 
> And so sorry for mistakes XD

With a shout, Naruto falls off his small bed and slams onto the floor. Sweat rolls down his face and looks around wildly, there was no Obito turning into dust, no Neji dying, No damn Hinata crying, NO war, and- He puts his hands on his head.

 

“ _Naruto_!” Kurama screams. Naruto jolts up and looks around, he sighed before holding his chest.

 

”D-damn it...Thanks.” Naruto says with a sigh, his heart felt like it was going to beat out of his chest. A low grumble made him smile.

 

” _Don’t go losing it, that is all in the present and you can change it later on when the time is right.”_ The Fox said, folding his paws together, his tail gently swishes around. He felt Naruto calm his heart and lean against his bed. 

 

“Yeah...But what if-“ Naruto was shushed by his stomach growling. His face turns red and he gets off the floor, he looks at the clock next to his bed and sees the sun rise, it was 6 am. He stretches out and goes to the kitchen and sees ramen waiting for him. 

 

A warm feeling rushed over him when he thought of Hinata cooking breakfast with her apron on, the thought and memory fade and he bites his lip. 

 

He shook his head clear of that thought and got ready. After finishing, he putting his headband on and he lightly touches it and hums, he glances at the time, 8 am. He walks out with his hands in his pockets.

 

Time to get the Bells. Naruto walks towards Sakura and Sasuke, Sakura was sitting on the ground and Sasuke had his eyes up at the sky and glances at him when he approached.

 

Sakura heard him and gets off the ground with her fist in the air. “Naruto! You’re late!” She glares and shakes her fist at him, Naruto smiles at her and shakes his head.

 

“Well it doesn’t look like Kakashi-Sensei is here, even if I didn’t come at the time he said, so really, I’m not late now.” He said while sitting down on the ground behind Sasuke.

 

The pink haired girl’s face lights up with anger, “But you were supposed to be here at 5 like Sasuke and Me!” Naruto shrugs and leaned against Sasuke’s legs, the Uchiha surprisingly didn’t move but he did look down at the blonde with a suspicious look.

 

“Welp, I’m here now so I’m not the late one anymore, Kakashi is.” Naruto crosses his arms and waited. He may have forgotten if Kakashi actually came at 8 or 9, or even 10. Kurama laughs at him.

 

“ _He_ _comes at_   _9_ , _Kit_. _Then_ _you_ _have_ _until_ _12_ _to_ _get_ _those_ _bells_.” Naruto nods and leans against Sasuke a bit more. Sakura’s face was twisted with pure red with anger. She didn’t understand why the love of her life was letting Naruto, of all people, lean on him!

 

Naruto remembered which tree had his weapons, he crosses his legs together and waits with his team. The sun raised high above their heads. Naruto senses Kakashi appearing and watching them for a few moments before he walks out and towards them.

 

Naruto stands up and looks in his direction. “Hey Sensei.” Kakashi waves at them and Sakura screams at him, her screamed caused his chest to warm up.

 

“YOU’RE LATE!” Naruto glances at Sasuke and sees he was staring back, he smirks and sticks his tongue out, the uchiha scoffs and looks away.

 

“Well a black cat crossed my path so I had to take the long way.” Kakashi states and Naruto rolled his eyes, he can already see Future Kakashi laughing if Naruto used one of the old excuses...

 

“Let’s get started.” Kakashi pulls out the old alarm, “It’s set for noon. You just have to take these bells away from me, the task is simple enough. If you can’t get them by noon, you go without lunch.” Naruto glares at the two bells, maybe if he’d done the test with Boruto next time-

 

“You’ll be tied to those post while I eat lunch in front of you.” Everyone’s stomachs growled except Naruto’s and he snickers under his breath. Sakura raises two fingers and Naruto realized just how much he missed her shirt pink hair.

 

“Wait! There’s three of us, and you only have two bells!” She yelled and Naruto beats Kakashi to the answer.

 

“The one of us that doesn’t get a bell, fails ands is tied to the posts, Right?” Naruto was already thinking about Nagato and Konan, if he could meet them earlier, how much would change?

 

“Correct, and they are sent back to the academy.” Sakura and Sasuke’s faces harden and they glance at each other. “You May use any weapons, including shuriken. If your not prepared to kill, you won’t be able to take the bells.”

 

“But-“ Naruto laughs and rubs the back of his head.

 

“We got this in the bag! That 34% is ours!” Naruto gives Kakashi a thumbs up, their sliver haired sensei seemed surprised by him. A small smile was seen behind the mask.

 

“Get ready....And, START!” Everyone jumps away, Naruto stays in between Sasuke and Sakura’s hiding spots, while creating some shadow clones to distract Kakashi.

 

He was closer to Sakura so he rushes to her while hiding his Chaka. Naruto grabs Sakura, “Hey, Sakura! We gotta get the bells, we need to go ask Sasuke too!”

 

“What are you talking-!?” Naruto grabs her hand and pulled her along before she could continue, they find Sasuke hiding behind a tree with a kunai in his hand. Naruto pokes his shoulder.

 

Sasuke reaches around and tries to slam the Kunai into the person’s head. Naruto caught his hand and twisted it up. “Watch it, Teme!” Naruto yelled, Sasuke instantly pulled his hand away and scoffs.

 

“What are you doing?”

 

“We gotta work together! That’s how we get the bells!” Naruto says, he looks around for Kakashi and didn’t sense his Chakra.

 

Sasuke turns away from him, “I can get the bell on my own, I don’t need help from you, Dobe.” Sasuke takes off and Naruto tries to grab him again, Sakura frowns.

 

“Why’d I even let myself get pulled into this!? I knew it wouldn’t work! Sasuke-kun! Wait up!” She took off after him and Naruto sighed, Kakashi’s chakra appeared, he was above him. So he beat the distraction clones.

 

Naruto sighed, he falls against the ground and closed his eyes, he didn’t miss the sliver specks of hair behind the leaves in the right corner.

 

“Damn it. I gotta go after them again now.” Naruto stands and cracks his back. He missed being young again.

 

“But first....” Naruto threw a Kunai up into the tree and Kakashi jumps away, he had his book out. That damn pervert book...

 

Naruto takes out a a small kunai with a piece of paper on it. He threw it and Kakashi simply stood there as it missed him completely and hit his shadow.

 

Naruto smirks when Kakashi deadpans, “Your aim is worse than your clothes.” Kakashi said, he heard a loud bang and jumps.

 

“Wasn’t aiming at you, Scarecrow.” Naruto rushes at him, he uses shadow clone jutsu and a hundred clones rush at Kakashi.

 

Kakashi kicks and punches the clones away. Naruto snickers and sets off the kunai, an explosion made Kakashi jump and slid near him. Naruto grinned, he seen Kakashi holding the book still but it was closed.

 

Naruto remembered an old jutsu of his, he jumps in front of Kakashi, “Sexy no Jutsu!” The clones turn into naked woman and surround Kakashi.

 

The silver headed teacher almost drops the book, his stumbles back and drops his eyes down to the ground. Naruto takes the chance and walks towards Kakashi. The cloud around her starts to disappear. “Kakashi~” She smiles and bites her bottom lip.

 

Shee touches the vest and grins, Naruto could see red under the mask, Kakashi was blushing.

 

He had Got him.

 

Naruto sees her clones reaching for the bells and quickly transformed back. He grabs Kakashi, his clones jump and use All Directions Shuriken. Kakashi glances at Naruto as the Shuriken was heading right for him and the idiot.

 

Kakashi grabs the Idiot and covers him. His book was covered as well, he dodges most of the Shuriken but one slices his vest, two sliced at his legs, and one grazed his left arm.

 

The silver haired ninja looks down at Naruto and sees him staring with wonder, completely forgetting the bells, like an idiot. Kakashi shook his head and tosses him up and kicks him in the back.

 

Naruto smashes into the bushes and rolls. Kakashi didn’t think much of the bells when they didn’t ring as he moved. He pulls out his book and walks over to the blonde.

 

“I take it you didn’t think about almost hurting yourself in the process of that. Your going to get yourself-“ Kakashi looks and finds Naruto gone.

 

The small teen in orange was above him. “Haha!” Naruto cuts a wire that his Sensei didn’t spot and two logs headed towards him.

 

Naruto grabs the scroll he hid and summons the kunais, a few blades of different sizes, and Shurikens. He throws them towards the copycat Ninja.

 

Kakashi puts the book away as it was almost hit by shuriken, he dodges most of the weapons except for the two shuriken sticking out of his vest, yet they didn’t completely go through.

 

Naruto jumping down from the tree. He summons four clones.

 

He jumps over Kakashi, he winks and runs after Sakura and Sasuke. Kakashi turns back to the clones and dodges them, he picks up some of the Shuriken from the blonde’s earlier attack and hits the clones with them, making them disappear.

 

Naruto senses Sasuke’s chakra first. He sees the teme running through the trees. “Sasuke! Wait up!” The Uchiha looks at him before scoffing.

 

“Go away Naruto!” He yells, Naruto huffs and jumps at him.

 

He tackles the Uchiha down and they roll to the floor. “Just listen!”

 

Naruto let Sasuke get up, “What already!?” Sasuke glares at him but Naruto smiles, he already did what he had too but might as well try to get him to listen.

 

“We have to work together! If we do than we can get the bells! Don’t you get it?” Naruto said, he steps closer to the Teme. Sasuke looked like he was thinking about it.

 

“Hn, Fine- what’d you have in mind?” A loud scream made Naruto and Sasuke jump. Sakura must’ve got caught. Naruto grabs Sasuke by the shirt and pulls him.

 

Sasuke almost stumbles as they run towards the scream. Naruto and him see Sakura laying on the ground, Passed out. Naruto jumps towards her and pressed a finger to her head.

 

“Release!” She bolts up with another scream. She raises her fist and Naruto watches it rush to his face. 

 

He narrows his eyes and catches her wrist. “Sakura! It’s just us!” Sakura looks between them and spots Sasuke. She falls forward and hugs his waist.

 

“Sasuke!” She yelled into his chest. “Your okay!” Naruto deadpans at this, she could’ve at least said thanks...

 

“Let go!” Sasuke pushes her off and stands up. Naruto helps Sakura up but she yanks away from him.

 

“Alright! Here’s the plan...”

 

Kakashi stood out in the open, they only have ten minutes left. A twig snapping caught his attention, Naruto falls out of a tree and onto his head.

 

“Damn it! I know I shouldn’t of trusted that tree!” He sits up and rubs his head. Kakashi sighed.

 

“Hello Naruto.” Naruto freezes and slowly turns around. He screams and scrambles back.

 

“Kakashi Sensei! Uh, h-hey!” Naruto pulls out a kunai and gulps. Kakashi tilts his head, he takes a step forwards and Naruto runs at him.

 

Naruto slashes at his chest, Kakashi jumps back and dodges each attack. Naruto lifts his arm and Kakashi thought he was going to slash again, Naruto throws the Kunai and falls to the ground.

 

Kakashi thought he fainted for a minute before he heard a yell, he turns to see a fire ball heading straight for him. Naruto grins and disappears. Kakashi had put his book away and jumps into the air and over the fire ball.

 

“CHA!” Sakura threw her kunai at him, she made sure she threw them left and right. Sasuke rushes behind a kunai. Naruto runs behind Kakashi and purposely ran too fast.

 

Kakashi snickers when he sees Naruto carelessly running and Sasuke running as well. He slides to the right and Sasuke smirks, Naruto grabs Sasuke’s hands and swings him at Kakashi.

 

The sliver haired Sensei stumbles and dodges Sasuke by mere inches. The Uchiha’s hand brushes the bells but they still made no noise.

 

Naruto grabs Sakura next and throws her, she slams into Kakashi and a noise made them all stop.

 

The bell rings and Sasuke and Sakura groan. Naruto only smiled, “Looks like you’ve failed to get the bells.” Kakashi says, Sakura and Sasuke back away from him with their heads down.

 

Sasuke growls, he reaches into his pouch to put away his kunai and heard a jingle. He pulls his hand out and finds a bell in his hands.

 

Sakura gasp as well, she pulls out a bell. Naruto crosses his arms and Kakashi looks down at the bells on his waist and sees them disappear. ‘ ** _Naruto did grab the bells! He gave them away_** ’ 

 

Sasuke and Sakura look at the blonde, “Naruto!” He put the bell in their pouches. Naruto sits next to one of the posts and notices the proud look in Kakashi’s eye. Kakashi coughs and steps forward.

 

“Sasuke, Sakura, you both pass. Naruto you’ll have to go back to the academy.” Kakashi pulls out the two lunches and gave them to Sasuke and Sakura.

 

They look down and don’t even look at him or Naruto. Kakashi wrapped Naruto up to the post. “Don’t give Naruto Any of your lunches or else you all fail.” With that Kakashi disappears and hides behind the trees, waiting.

 

Naruto laughs, “That was awesome! Sasuke you almost got the fake bells and Sakura, you almost hit him with your attack!” Naruto says, Sasuke stands with his head down.

 

He grabs a rice ball and shoved it into the Blonde’s mouth. “Shut up, Dobe.” Naruto laughs and chews his food, he’d save Sasuke from that damn snake for sure.

 

“But Sasuke-“

 

“He gave us the bells, he should be eating and we should be tied to those posts.” Sasuke said, a small blush covered his cheeks and Naruto smiles at his best friend.

 

“...Your right, here! I’m on a diet anyway.” Sakura holds out her food. Naruto almost started crying from the memories of them.

 

“Thanks but my hands...” Sakura gave him some more rice while Sasuke gave him some of the eggs. They both smiled at him.

 

Naruto didn’t notice before that Kakashi was behind the trees just a few feet away from them. In a burst of wind, Kakashi was in front of them. “YOU!” Sakura and Sasuke jump, Naruto closes his eyes and shudders at the wind.

 

Naruto cuts the rope and slides down the post. “Pass!” Kakashi says happily. Naruto sighs, the sun shines brightly on them. “You are the first squad to succeed, the others did what I said and could think for themselves. In the ninja world, those who break the rules are scum but those who abandon their friends are worse than scum.”

 

Flashes of a smiling Obito fade away makes Naruto tear up. “Squad 7 starts their first mission tomorrow!” Naruto stands and wipes the tears. He puts his hands behind his head. “Lets go home.” They all walk but Naruto takes another path.

 

“I gotta run! Bye!” Naruto takes off with Kakashi watching his back with a smile. ‘ _ **Obito**_ , _**Sensei**_...’

 

Naruto grins, Haku and Zabuza were next. If he can save them, then everything may actually work out...If it doesn’t work, well that’s not a opinion that can happen again. Naruto stopped once he was at another training ground.

 

He summons a clone and holds out his hand, a rasengan began to appear in a blue spiral. He lifted it up to his face with a smile, he’d have to make sure Kakashi didn’t see this when they battled Zabuza.

 

He slams the rasengan into the training dummy and felt it explode. He skids away and began making another rasengan, he’s gotta practice for the Snake but make sure he doesn’t kill him. Mitsuki still needs to be created for the future.


	4. Old Bridge man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto finally meets Tazuna.

Naruto leaned against a tree, he saw the cat, Tora. The poor cat was hiding in a bush. Naruto sighed and walks out. The ear piece was taken out of his ear so he didn’t have to hear Kakashi-Sensei, Sasuke, or Sakura yell at him. 

 

He could still hear them. Kakashi was asking what he was doing, Sakura was calling him and idiot for walking out of his hiding place and he could feel the glare from Sasuke.

 

Silently, he walks behind the bush, he reaches in his pouch and pulls out a piece of string. He dangled it a few times before he saw the bush shake and Tora jumps out and starts to swat at the string.

 

He smiles at the cat, he gives a thumbs up to his team and Sakura and Sasuke come out. “Naruto! You messed up the mission! You were supposed to-“

 

“Yeah, Yeah. I know! But my arms were getting tired.” He grins and Sasuke rolled his eyes.

 

Sasuke touches the wire he wore, “Positive ID.”

 

Naruto gently picks up the cat and lets Tora play with the wire he wore. He pets under it’s chin, Tora gave out a loud purr.

 

They went to the Hokage, he saw Madam Shijimi and gave her Tora. She yells with happiness, she squeezes the life out of the cat and it reaches for Naruto. He sighed and laughs.

 

Lord Third picks up a piece of paper, “We have seven available tasks-”

 

With that, Naruto immediately stomps his feet down. “I don’t wanna hear about those missions! I wanna go on something challenging, a real mission! Come on!”

 

Iruka slams his hands out on the table he sat at. “HOW DARE YOU-“ Naruto closed his eyes and sat on the floor.

 

“ _Are_ _you sure this plan of_ _ours_ _is_ _going_ _to_ _work_ _for_ _the_ _Swordsman_ _and_ _snow_ _boy_?” Kyuubi asks.

 

Naruto hums, “Yeah!” He forgot that he said that out loud, Everyone stared at him. He curses himself and puts on an angry face. “THATS SO LAME! BABYSITTING ISN’T A MISSION!”

 

He could feel Kakashi raising his hand to bonk him on the head, Naruto twists and catches the hand. “I’m already sitting down! Ya don’t have to try an smack me!” He yells at his sensei, he could see the surprise in the man’s eye.

 

The Hokage coughs and looks at The blonde. “Listen-“ Naruto glances up at him. A question ran through his mind, worry and anxiety rushes through his veins.

 

He didn’t know if this plan was going to work 100% but when did anything work 100% through without some problems.

 

And if it does or doesn’t, he still needs to worry about Orochimaru and his attack. If Sasuke doesn’t leave, how will he turn out here? If he wants to get stronger and kill Itachi, he’ll need to go to the Snake.

 

His heart beats up his throat, “Calm down, you’ll give yourself a heart attack if you keep stressing over these thing. Leave them be and think about the Swordsman and Snow Boy first, then onto the rest.” Kurama says calmly.

 

Naruto takes a deep breath and hears the old man yell for him. “Naruto! Did you hear a word I said?!”

 

He laughs and rubs a hand through his hair, “Something about the missions? But never mind the lectures, old man! I’m not a prankster anymore! I’m a ninja!” If only Boruto didn’t pick up his prankster ways...

 

Naruto sees Iruka and the old man smile and chuckle, “Alright, I’ll give you a C-ranked mission. You will be bodyguards on a journey.”

 

Bingo.

 

Naruto stands to his feet and smiled, Tazuna. “Who is it?”

 

“Don’t be so impatient, Send him in.” The old man says with a small chuckle. Naruto took a deep breath, the insults were about to just start hitting him.

 

The door opened and a drunk Tazuna stumbles in. Naruto grins and fist bumps the air. The old hokage tilts his hat down and stares at the boy. “What the hell? Bunch of little snot nose kids? And you! The little one, with the idiotic look on your face. You expect me to believe your a ninja?” With that, Kurama laughs, enjoying the insults from the drunk man.

 

Naruto huffs, “And you expect me to believe that you can see straight, much less walk without someone to lean on?” Everyone looks down at the blonde with shock and Tazuna growls and almost throws his drink at the little smart ass.

 

The old Hokage had a frown on his face, ‘ _ **Naruto...Something is different, I hope it wasn’t Mizuki’s words’**_

 

Tazuna glares at the brat and scoffs, “I’m Tazuna, a master bridge builder And I must return to my country. I’m building a bridge that will change the world! And I except you to get me there, even if that means giving up your life. And I can walk perfectly fine, you little twirp!” 

 

Naruto snickers and crosses his arms. “Sure, Bridge man.” 

 

With that, they were already at the gate and leaving the village. Naruto stares back at the village, so much would change in the future and so much damage had occured... With a grin, he starts walking again. 

 

He was happy that this time he was ready for the demon brothers. Naruto could feel Kakashi staring at his back while they walked. Naruto didn’t know if Kakashi was simply watching him or not. 

 

Kakashi telling them about the Kages and the villages made him think about the cold look in Gaara’s eyes when they first met and the warm ones looking at him after the war. He chuckles, thinking about how Gaara combed his hair, he rather liked it looking wild. 

 

After walking for a good hour and half, he finally saw the puddle, he could sense their chakra coming from it and smirked. He purposely slammed his foot into it and pretended not to hear the soft growl coming from it. 

 

Naruto rolled his eyes and kept walking. Kakashi glances at it and also walked, Naruto felt the kunais slip from the hidden place in his sleeves and fall into his hands. 

 

He heard the water drip and turns in time to see chains wrap around Kakashi-sensei and rip him to shreds. The demon brothers appear behind him and he slams the kunais into their claws, he reaches behind himself and grabs their heads, he reach for him with their damaged claws and he slams their heads into each other and flips over them.

 

The small ninja skids and saw them turn around, they run at him, chains in the air. Naruto runs forward and right as the chains were about to hit him, his shadow clone disappeared in a cloud of smoke and the two brothers look around confused.

 

Naruto came flying down from the air, he threw four kunais, two of them hit it the chains and shattered them, the other two slam into the brothers other exposed arms. Blood ran down their arms as they yell out.

 

Naruto saw Sasuke frozen with Sakura, he held a Kunai and shuriken and looked like he was ready to jump into the air. Naruto smirked, not this time old friend. 

 

Naruto takes a step forward towards Sasuke and held out an Hand. Their eyes met and Sasuke smirks as well. He takes Naruto’s arm and he was thrown at the two brothers. His fists slam into their chests and they fall to the ground wheezing.

 

Sasuke stood over them and looks at Naruto, the blonde gave him a smile and thumbs up. “YEAH!” Naruto looks up into the trees after that. “Yo, Kakashi-Sensei, are you coming out or what?” Kakashi soon stood next to him and places a hand in his bright hair.

 

”Nice going Naruto, Sasuke. Sakura, great work protecting Tazuna.” Sakura stood with her back to Tazuna and a kunai in her shaky hands. Naruto pats Kakashi’s hand and also gave Sakura a thumbs up.

 

The demon brothers groaned and coughed, Naruto walks over to them and, with the help from Kakashi, ties them up. Naruto could feel Kakashi’s eyes again, he looks at the silver haired man and smiles. Kakashi’s eye crinkled and Naruto knew he was smiling back.

 

Naruto gums while staring at the sky, Kakashi went on and on about the brothers and now he glared at Tazuna, he explained about how they should go back to the village. Naruto stomps down on the ground, stopping everyone.

 

”We’re not going back! We can handle this! Come on Kakashi-Sensei! We can do it! And it would suck if we had to just walk all the way back to the village now!” Naruto yells out and smiles widely. Kakashi rubs the back of his head.

 

”Well...” Kakashi Starts but Naruto interrupts him.

 

”We can get you to your country, Old man! Believe it!” Naruto sees the anger in Tazuna’s eyes.

 

”OLD MAN?!” Naruto stuck his tongue out and Kakashi sighed.

 

”Alright. Let’s keep going before I regret this.”

 

Naruto had to make sure this worked, he had to keep Haku and Zabuza alive, no matter the cost.


	5. Zabuza Momochi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto can’t help but make fun of Zabuza’s pants and how he looks like a corpse from how pale he is.

Team 7 and Tazuna walked and walked, Naruto waited until he felt them.

 

It was a long wait until he felt Haku’s Chakra and Zabuza’s. They were watching and waiting to make their move, or rather, Zabuza was waiting for them to get distracted by the bunny rabbit. 

 

Naruto knew that he had to at least try the easy way before doing his actual plan and doing the difficult way. He had to see if maybe Zabuza would listen to him once again. 

 

After a while Naruto sighed, he felt Zabuza’s chakra getting closer. He grabs a kunai from his pouch and tosses it in the direction of his chakra. A clang was heard, Zabuza must’ve hit it with his sword. A second later and Zabuza’s blade came racing at them, ready to slice through everyone.

 

“DOWN!” Kakashi screams, Naruto watches everyone get down or jumps to the side. He waits until the blade was in range and lifts up his arm.

 

He grips the sword by the handle, his sandals dug into the ground. Zabuza was nowhere to be seen but Naruto could sense him in one of the trees. He finally appears and lands on a branch. “You stopped my blade.” Naruto’s grip tightens and he could feel it strain under his hand. 

 

Naruto twisted it and throws it at Zabuza. The older man watches as it slams into the tree and below his feet, missing it only by a few inches. Kakashi stares at Naruto with awe, wondering how the hell he even managed to catch the sword.

 

The Uzumaki looks at the man, taking in his appearance. A warm feeling floods through his chest as he thought of Haku and Zabuza fighting his team, Haku’s Smiling face when he woke up to him, Zabuza tearing his bandages off and fighting for revenge. 

 

His fist clenches and his heart ached at the thought of seeing them die once more. Naruto took a step forward and puts a smile on his face. “Well if you look at that! It’s a zombie man who stole somebody’s granny’s wallpaper and made them into pants!” 

 

Sasuke and Sakura deadpan behind him and Kakashi shook his head. “Naruto...” Zabuza let a chuckle escape his lips.

 

”Little brat trying to hide his fear behind insults?” Zabuza spoke, Naruto let a real smile take over his face instead of a tense one.

 

”Nope. This little brat is just tryna see if maybe your somebody’s granny and you thought those pants and your wallpaper would look great together! Especially with those cow leg and arm warmers!” Naruto let out a laugh as Zabuza glares down at him. He heard Sakura whisper-yell at him. 

 

Kakashi put out a hand on his shoulder and takes his head out of his pocket. “Zabuza Momochi, rouge ninja of the village hidden in the-“ 

 

“OLD LADIES WALLPAPER!” Kakashi’s shoulder drop and he sighed.

 

The rouge ninja lets a growl out. “You little smartass moron!” Naruto crosses his arms and grips the Kunai in his sleeve. He lets out a loud laugh and shook his head.

 

”If anything, I’m smarter than you since I don’t wear granny stuff!” Zabuza grips the handle of his blade and yanks it out of the tree. Kakashi already started to reveal his sharingan. 

 

“Naruto enough! Your gonna make this worser than it already is. Now manji formation! Stay out of this fight, all of you! Protect the bridge builder. And Naru-“ Without letting Kakashi finish, Naruto already threw his kunai at Kabuza.

 

Kakashi yelled at him to stop and Sakura questions if he was insane while Sasuke muttered he was going to die first. Zabuza didn’t even have to dodge as the kunai didn’t even come near him and hit the tree and below hit feet. The man scoffs. “You miss-“ The tree creaks and began to tilt, the cut from the sword and the part where the kunai has hit had caused it to break.

 

Naruto grabs Kakashi and yanks him back, Zabuza jumps off the tree and in front of them. He dusts off his shoulder and flared straight at the blonde brat. He points his blade at the kid. Naruto still had a grip on Kakashi, he threw the sharingan user into Tazuna.

 

Naruto rushes at Zabuza and gets in front of him, the rouge brings the blade in as a shield, the boy slams his fist into the sword. Zabuza skids back a bit, he stares down at the boy with annoyance and amusement. “Braver than the rest, idiot. But foolish of You to attack!”

 

Zabuza lifts the blade up and kicks out Naruto’s feet from under him. He yells as he slams his blade down, meaning to cut the boy straight in half and hear the screams from his team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger? XD oops.


	6. Fight or flight?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto VS Zabuza, he forms another plan.

The blonde grins, he watches as the blade came closer before slamming his hands against the blade and caught it. Zabuza growls, the brat had a grin on his face!

 

Zabuza flips over Naruto with a kick, he twists his blade until the boy lets go, he swings at the brat again. Naruto winks and disappears in a cloud of smoke. The masked man could feel his blood boil, he felt a chakra behind him.

 

Naruto whistled from behind the swordsman, Zabuza swings without looking, Naruto jumps into the air and towards the water. “You are way too slow to be a hidden mist killer! Maybe a cow though.” He teased, Zabuza screams out as he rushes towards the boy, not even noticing the boy was balancing on the water.

 

The mist ninja quickly forms a sign and Water clones appear and rush at Naruto from every angle, Naruto was standing on the water when they all ran at him.

 

The boy simply stops standing and sinks into the dark water. Zabuza slams into the water clones and slashed through them.

 

Naruto rises out of the water a few seconds later, his bright hair pops out From a few feet away. He gets out and shakes his hair of the water, he blinks and Zabuza was in front of him.

 

The man glares and raises his blade with a yell, Naruto jumps up and he gently placed his hand into Zabuza’s shoulder and the swordsman freezes at the gesture.

 

Naruto’s grin falls. “Zabuza, calm down. I need to talk to you.” After a second, Zabuza knew the brat wasn’t going to attack now. He tries to slam his sword onto the boy’s head.

 

Naruto had his eyes closed, he opens them and the blade freezes with Zabuza. “Y-you...Your eyes...” Zabuza looks into the boy- No, the demon’s eyes.

 

The bright blue was gone, orange eyes stared back at him, a red slit was going through each horizontal pupil. The boy’s eyes darken, “Zabuza.” The swordsman stumbles back, he wonders what those eyes were, he had never saw or heard them before.

 

Naruto grabs the blade with a tight grip, he grabs it by the whole on the edge and throws it up, “You need to forget about Gato. He’ll use you until he doesn’t need you, he will not pay you.”

 

“What?” Zabuza mange’s to make out, the blade slams down next to Sasuke and Tazuna, causing them both to yell. He grabs Zabuza by the bandages and yanks him to eye level.

 

Zabuza was on his knees now, his pants were getting soaked from the water below. “I need you to leave this alone, leave Gato alone and forget about the bridge builder. If you don’t, it will cost you your life and your partner’s.”

 

Naruto could remember the tears flowing down Zabuza’s cheeks and the beautiful snow.

 

The swordsman finally snaps out of his trance and jumps up, he slams his fist into Naruto gut and takes off running towards his blade, the future Hokage sighed and runs a hand through his hair. His eyes return back to normal. Zabuza apparently didn’t want to listen, fine.

 

“ _Don’t_ _over_ _do_ _it_ , _idiot_.” Kurama reminds him with a soft growl.

 

He was gonna have to do this with his other plan.

 

Naruto jumps and he was back on land, Zabuza runs until he skids on the ground and almost runs into the group protecting the bridge builder, he slides into the fog for a split second and Naruto notices him switch with a clone.

 

They both glance at each other, Naruto takes out a kunai and sees Kakashi in the fog slowly sneaking behind clone Zabuza.

 

The mist Assassin takes a step towards the group and they take one back, Naruto roses his kunai at the clone’s feet. Kakashi presses his own kunai against clone Zabuza’s throat. Zabuza’s clone chuckles and glances at the puddle of water he was standing on with Kakashi behind him.

 

Naruto felt his mind stop, Kakashi was supposed to get trapped around now, he needed to calm down with the teasing and talk. Naruto forces his hands to shake at the chuckle and he takes a step back.

 

“A skilled brat distracting me and speaking lies? That sounded like a perfect get away if any of you were smart enough to leave.” Naruto saw Zabuza jump behind Kakashi and raise the Executioners blade, he slices through his clone and Kakashi ducks.

 

Naruto stares at The Assassin as he twist his body and kicks Kakashi into the water. He runs back to his team and slides next to Sasuke. “I’ve got a plan, but we all need to do this.” Naruto whispers, snapping Sakura and Sasuke out of their awe and away from Kakashi being trapped.

 

“But Kakashi-sensei w-“ Sakura began to say but Naruto grins.

 

“Even the best needs some help sometimes, that includes Kakashi-Sensei. We are not running and we are not showing weakness, not like we are weak though.” Naruto snickers and everyone looks back at the fight.

 

Kakashi was trapped in the water prison with a shocked and scared look across his face. Naruto takes out another kunai and his face hardens, “So much for the Great Copy-cat Kakashi, I’ll deal with you after I get rid of your annoying friends.” Zabuza turns to the group and a clone rises from the water.

 

Naruto takes a step back and goes in between Sasuke and Sakura, “I’ll be right back and he’ll tell you both the plan.” Naruto summons a shadow clone and rushes forward with his kunai and the fog grows.

 

“To call all of you ninja is a joke, you think simply wearing a headband makes you a ninja, pathetic. When you hover between life and death so many times it doesn’t faze you, you may be called a ninja. When you’ve become so deadly and your name is in my bingo book, you may earn the title, Ninja.” Zabuza’s voice was close and his cold Chakra was right in front of Naruto.

 

The boy clenches up and waits for the kick. He sees a leg fly at him from the mist, he brings his arms up and winces as the leg forces him to skid back and fall on his ass. Zabuza laughs and Naruto growls.

 

“Listen! Get the bride builder and Run! You can’t win this fight. He’s using all his power to keep me in this prison! His-“ Kakashi begun, but Naruto’s laugh runs through the air and makes everyone stare at him.

 

He glares at Zabuza and grins, “I’m not running away. No matter how fast or how good he is! He’s not beating us!” Naruto runs at Zabuza’s clone and winks at Sasuke and Sakura as he does, his clone was still whispering the plan as he did.

 

They were gonna kick ass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zabuza isn’t really using an Jutsu on Naruto because he knows Haku has a soft spot for kids and doesn’t quite wanna kill him yet.


	7. A trick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team 7 VS Zabuza, Naruto’s other plan is set into action.

Naruto slams his fist into Zabuza’s blade and slashes with his kunai, Zabuza laughs as he twists his sword and flips over the blonde.

 

Naruto dodged the blade. He throws his kunai at the other and rushes at him again.

 

Clone Zabuza simply dodges the kunai and runs at the boy, Naruto smirks and skids to a stop. Zabuza stops and raises his sword above his shoulder. Naruto sticks out his tongue.

 

The older man stops when he feels a chakra behind him, he dodges and sees the black haired brat from earlier rushing past him. “Pathetic-“ Naruto grabs Sasuke’s hands and throws him at Zabuza, cutting him off.

 

Clone Zabuza growls, he takes a step back and finds himself stopped. He turns and sees the pink haired girl standing behind him. 

 

He raises the executioner's blade and tries to slam it onto her head when he feels something crash into him. The raven haired boy slams into him and they tumble to the ground.

 

Zabuza has let go of his sword as he fell to the ground, he slides and gets to his feet quickly. He looks up and finds the blonde brat waving at him with his sword in his hands and the other two brats next to him. 

 

“Pretty bad for a clone.” The raven haired boy said while crossing his arms with a smirk. The clone Zabuza yells out and runs at the brats. 

 

The real Zabuza felt his blood boil at their mocking. He summon two more and they run at the kids, the clones grew closer and Sakura and Sasuke duck to the ground.

 

Naruto grabs the sword and swings it, the sword turns into water with the clones, one ducks and jumps at Naruto. Sasuke throws a kunai and pierces the clone in the chest. Water splashes over the three and Naruto laughs.

 

“Oops.” Sakura smacks Naruto in the arm.

 

“Naruto! My hair!” Sakura yells,Naruto points a finger at Sasuke.

 

“I didn’t do it. Sasuke is the one who got him!” Naruto pouts and sees Sasuke shrug. Zabuza felt his arms shake, his heart began to beat out of his chest. He growls at the brats and began making hand signs.

 

“Water style: Water dragon!” Kakashi begins to yell for his team. The water dragon rises from in front of Zabuza and rushes towards the small teens.

 

Naruto slides with Sakura behind Sasuke, the uchiha’s smirk grew wider. He sucks in air and raises his hand, he blows out fire. The fire and water slams into each other, steam floats into the air.

 

Zabuza laughs through the fog, “You all forget I-“ Suddenly shuriken come flying through the fog and comes rushing at him. He ducks and avoids them.

 

“Is that it?” The pink haired girl and raven haired brat grin, Zabuza doesn’t see the blonde brat but sees the two leaning against each other

 

His eyes widen as he felt chakra from under him. He looks down and sees the blonde brat rushing out from under the water and slams his fist into Zabuza’s face.

 

Zabuza releases his prisoner, Kakashi sinks into the water. Zabuza falls back, he grabs his blade and runs at the blonde brat, yelling out. “You-!” The kid was blocked, Kakashi stands in front of him with his hand raised as he grabs the blade.

 

Naruto didn’t even notice he started to sink into the water, he yells out a yay and gives a thumbs up to Sakura and Sasuke.

 

Sakura cheers and Sasuke gives him a thumbs up in return. Naruto glances back at Kakashi, he sees the silver haired man glance back at him. “Good job everyone.” Naruto smiles.

 

“Thanks Kakashi-Sensei.” He starts to make his way back to the land and his team. Naruto glances back and sees Zabuza glaring at him. He felt another chakra close by.

 

“ _Idiot, the_ _trees_ .” Kurama Says ,  Naruto looks behind Sakura, Sasuke and Tazuna and sees Haku’s blank mask watching them. He almost waves at the other boy.

 

Naruto reaches up to grab at the ground, he hears footsteps and sees Sasuke holding his hand out. “Come on, Loser” Sasuke smirks as Naruto grabs his hand, he helps him out of the water and looks back at Zabuza and Kakashi.

 

The Uzumaki winks at Haku and looks back at Kakashi. “Thanks.” He says to Kurama and Sasuke. He needs Gato away from Haku and Zabuza, and away from the Land of Waves.

 

Kakashi pushes Zabuza away and stands a few feet away. His Sharingan begins to copy Zabuza. 

 

Naruto still thought this battle was awesome, even if it wasn’t one he really didn’t fight in.


	8. Just a little talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto watches Zabuza and gets to talk to Haku.
> 
> //Every single god damn time I write Naruto it changes and goes to damn Nature and every time I wrote Haku it goes to Hate//

Naruto sees the two water dragons slam into each other. The water rises up and splashes everyone, he groans and shakes the water from his fluffy hair. “I was just starting to dry off!”

 

The blonde grins as Kakashi and Zabuza collide as the water splashes above them. The dragons fall back into the water, Naruto felt a cold breeze go through his wet hair. He looks back up and sees Haku again.

 

This time though, Haku was staring right at him, his head was tilted down as he stares through the mask. Naruto remembers the memory of Haku’s determine eyes when he protected Zabuza from Kakashi.

 

He blinks away the memory, not wanting to see a dead Haku ever again.

 

Naruto steps away from the water and his team. “I-I’ll be right back, I think I left a Kunai...” He takes off running down the dirt path, Sasuke and Sakura yell after him with Tazuna.

 

Once out of sight, he jumps into the trees and lands crouched. He looks around and sees a flicker. He rushes after it, “Haku?” He whispers out.

 

He felt a chakra running from behind him. He turns around and sees Haku pointing a needle at his throat. “You said my name.”

 

”Yeah, I did.” Naruto replied, warmth goes through his veins as he hears the dull voice laced with a little surprise. “I know you and Zabuza are a team.” The needle was pushed further into his neck, it barely pierced his skin.

 

”How?”

 

”That’s a loaded question for another time. Right now though, you need to listen. After the battle between Kakashi and Zabuza, you need to tell Zabuza to stay away from Gato. Gato will kill the both of you.” Naruto’s soft gaze turns into a glare, his blue eyes flash red.

 

”Gato has a deal-“

 

”Gato will be the death to you and Zabuza, you care for Zabuza right? You need to get away from Gato or scare the little bastard off. I don’t want you both dead.” Naruto stares into the blank mask, he knew the other teen was confused.

 

”You could be lying but...Why would you care if we died? We are nothing to you.” Haku says. Naruto chuckles and runs a hand through his hair.

 

”I care about everyone. Enemy or friend, you both don’t deserve to die because of Gato. You both may not be the best human beings but you both are sort of good people.” Naruto cracks a smile at the raven haired teen.

 

Kurama lets out a laugh, “ _It’s always your words that seem to work better than fighting_.”

 

”...People?” Haku asks with disbelief. Naruto ignores the needle being pushed into his throat and places his warm hand onto Haku’s shoulder.

 

”You are a human being, a person who is living and breathing.” The needle was lowered. Naruto holds out his other hand. “I’m Naruto Uzumaki! It’s nice to meet you and sorry about almost killing your distraction Bunny!”

 

Haku slowly grab’s the other’s hand. “Wh-“ Water crashes into the tree and violently shakes it, Naruto curses and lets go of Haku’s hand. He runs and sees Zabuza against tree with Kunai’s sticking into his arms and legs.

 

The blonde takes out a kunai of his own and jumps next to his team and Tazuna. “Found it! Whoa! What’d I miss?!” Naruto screams and puffs out his chest, he looks around for anything when two needles pierce through Zabuza’s neck.

 

Naruto puts away his Kunai and looks at everyone’s shocked expressions. “Thank you for distracting Zabuza. I’ve been waiting for this chance to finally finish Zabuza.” Haku said, Naruto snickers at the bullshit.

 

Kakashi jumps down and places his fingers in Zabuza’s neck. He lets out a sigh and glares at Haku, “No vitals.” Naruto glances at Zabuza’s wide eyes and sees a flash of the man crying on the bridge.

 

The blonde smiles and looks up at Haku. “You’re a tracker ninja from the village hidden in the mist.” Kakashi says, his glare was weak and his eyes looks tired. Naruto began his walk towards Kakashi.

 

Haku quickly goes next to Zabuza and picks up his body. Kakashi walks next to Naruto before the blonde got closer. Kakashi hunches over a bit and smiles at Naruto from behind his mask.

 

Everyone watches as Haku lifts a hand. “I need to deal with the body, excuse me.” He disappears with that, Naruto places his hand onto Kakashi’s back.

 

”That was so cool, even if that guy seemed young for just taking down people so quickly!” Naruto says with a grin, he glances up at Kakashi and watches as he covers his eye.

 

The blonde gets ready to catch the older man.

 

”Now that that’s down with, we have to still take the bridge builder to his bridge.” Kakashi says cheerfully. Tazuna lets out a loud laugh that makes Naruto want to join in.

 

”I’m sorry about causing all this trouble for all of you!” Tazuna laughs out. Kakashi began walking, Naruro stays close behind him.

 

”Lets-“ Kakashi freezes. He stumbles forward and began falling, Naruto slides in front of him and catches him before he slams into the ground. The older man’s completely lands onto Naruto.

 

”So this is what it feels like.” Naruro feels pity for all those times Kakashi have him a piggyback ride. Naruto looks at Tazuna, Sakura and Sasuke. “He’s worn out, we gotta carry him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating for awhile


End file.
